Percy Jackson and the Trials of Hogwarts
by DecipleofChaos
Summary: After winning the war against Gaia Percy is given a new mission. He must go back in time to save Hogwarts from the looming threat of the dark lord. This is my first story and I suck at summaries. Rated M because I really don't know what I will add to it.


**AN: This is my very first attempt at even writing fanfiction. Leave any criticism you want or don't. I got this idea in my head a few weeks ago and have been trying to plan it out, that being said who knows where this story will go, maybe your input will guide me, maybe not. **

**As I'm going to say a lot, I don't own PJO or Harry Potter because let's face it, if I was, I wouldn't be writing this. **

**Now on to the story.**

**Prologue:**

**(Percy POV)**

We did it! The war against Gaia was over. Of course, this was not without casualties, if you ask me way too many demigods died in another war thrust upon us by the gods. Who was I to judge I'm just a demigod pawn in all of this? Currently the survivors are on Olympus to receive our rewards for bravery against the army of monsters. Take me back to twelve years old and I'd be looking around in marvel at the throne room of the gods, the pearly white pillars that towered over even the Olympians, or the thrones decorated to represent the domains that they each controlled. That was a long time ago, today I only see grey. Receiving a jab in the ribs shook me out of my daydreams, the king of the gods was looking expectantly at me as if waiting for an answer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Apollo and Hermes snicker at my obvious cluelessness while Artemis managed to stifle her laugh with a cough. Looking forward again I addressed Zeus, "Forgive me Lord Zeus, it seems that I am a bit more tired than I anticipated. Could you repeat yourself?" The ancient being looked down at me with a slight scowl before responding, "Perseus, without you it would have been impossible for us to win the war. For that we are all grateful and would like to present you with two gifts." I looked up in surprise before calmly asking "What will these gifts be?" Zeus once again scowled before continuing, "The first is that anything you wish for within our powers we will do, as for the second we need to discuss that in private." Shell shocked at having the power to ask for anything I thought about what I wanted, looking around at the faces of my fellow demigods I knew what the first would have to be, "Lord Zeus," I started before taking a breath, "I want the gods to lift the ancient laws restricting communication and direct interference with your children. Without these laws in place we can get to know our parents as well as you can get to know us. You'll be able to help when we are younger and trying to get to camp and on top of all that I believe it would boost morale after what we just went through." As I finished, I looked around and saw all the gods with a look of disbelief across their faces, they knew I could've asked for immortality but without many of the campers I didn't want it anymore. Surprisingly it was Athena who spoke up, "The boy is right father, I agree with his request and vote to approve it." The other gods nodded before Zeus spoke again, "Boy, you have once more shocked us all and we hereby agree to your request. As the king of the gods, I, Zeus decree that the ancient laws restricting our contact and help of the demigods is now lifted." A golden light shone around the gods and when it faded, I knew that things were going to start going better for us demigods. Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Hermes take the demigods home we have a war to celebrate." With that all the demigods besides myself flashed out.

I stood looking around before I met my father's eyes with a look of questioning. He looked back at me with sympathy and concern before slowly speaking up, "Percy, we need you again." I stared at him with disbelief. What the hell were they thinking? I just got out of a war and didn't need to be thrown back into another as I was about to complain father held up a hand. "Before you disagree there is an advantage in this for you. We will get to that but for now here is what we need from you. You will be going back in time with the help of Chronos, the primordial not the titan, and being sent to England. Although the flame of the west has moved to America a portion of our power still resides on the island. Once there you will be trained in magic and attend Hogwarts, an old school that has taken the lessons of the gods and moved away from us. They are pretty set in their ways and therefore cannot be made aware of our existence, it would lead to a war on the demigods that they would surly lose. Since some of our power resides there and gives us a base of operations to keep tabs on Europe, we cannot have this happen. Once there it is your duty to fight in the war that will come in the next few years and defend the lost followers of the gods. Onto the benefits that you will receive; first off the stock market has not been created in that time so should you choose to make a few wise investments it will pay off in the future, second by sending you into the past we are altering the time lines, you will receive partial immortality but eventually you can come back to the states to fight the titan war again. You won't be the child of the prophecy this time around, but the good news is that Annabeth will also not be so close to the child of the prophecy and therefore you can prevent her death. With the investments I expect you to make if everything goes right, you'll be able to settle down and not have to worry again." I stared at the gods in shock already knowing that I would accept the mission if only to be with Annabeth again. I then asked the question nagging at the back of my mind, "Won't I come back much older than her?" Once again it was Athena who spoke, "We are willing to alter your age and appearance when you return if you are successful, it is the least we can do." I stood there thinking about it for awhile before staring at Zeus with a glint in my eyes, "Send me back."

**Ok so I know this is short, but I wanted to get some reactions before I came out with the next chapter. That being said I will try and upload once a week but keep in mind I am in college and it can get pretty hectic. I'm also going to try and not upload any chapters that are just author notes because let's face it getting excited about a new chapter only to have it be the author telling you why it is delayed is no fun.**

**Review and let me know what you're thinking. I appreciate the good and the bad.**

**Signing off,**

**DecipleofChaos**


End file.
